Chocolate
by Toylad
Summary: -Pero, ¿Por qué quieres un chocolate? –me preguntó mientras se acomodaba su gorra. -¿Sabes? Te lo explicaré con una canción –grité muy emocionada. -Ay, no. -Ay, sí. (One-shot/Song-fic, narrado por Momoko)


**Hola! Aquí les traje el fic más cursi que he escrito (casi me intoxico .-.) y es el primer Song-fic que subo así que aclaro:**

***Los personajes NO me pertenecen**

***La canción no me pertenece, es de Jesse y Joy**

**También aclaro que el fic es narrado por Momoko.**

**Y también doy las gracias por mi otra historia de PPGZ "Amo a ese tonto" de Kaoru y Butch, pero ahora es el turno de Momoko y Brick (con una pequeña aparición de Butch xD) y luego será el turno de Miyako y Boomer... cuando encuentre una canción apropiada para ellos xD**

**Y creo que eso es todo asi que aquí tiene el One-shot/Song-fic:**

* * *

-Por favor, tan solo un chocolate –rogué por millonésima vez a mi novio.

-No, Momoko. Tú sabes muy bien que te pones un poco rara con el chocolate –me dijo él.

-No importa, regálame un chocolate, por favor –le dije. Él suspiró.

-¿Y qué te parece unos bombones? Tú amas los bombones, tú misma me lo dijiste.

-Lo sé, pero quiero chocolates. Al menos uno, por favor, Brick –insistí.

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieres un chocolate? –me preguntó mientras se acomodaba su gorra.

-¿Sabes? Te lo explicaré con una canción –grité muy emocionada.

-Ay, no.

-Ay, sí.

Me levanté de la banca en la cual estaba sentada y sacudí mis shorts. Me volteé para ver bien a mi novio y extenderle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Comenzamos a caminar por el parque; cerca de unas flores. Me acerqué a una linda flor para percibir su maravilloso aroma y comencé a cantar.

**Tú endulzas mi canción**

**Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación**

**Siempre tú.**

Brick sonrió, me tomó una mano y continuamos caminando.

**¿Quién podría ser mejor?**

**Contigo sale el sol**

**Sazonas mi interior, siempre.**

Pasamos al frente de una heladería. Brick entró y unos minutos después salió con un helado de fresa para mí.

**Se derrite el corazón**

**Tan sólo con una mirada**

**Son tus besos, es tu voz que tiene mi alma enajenada.**

Comí un poco de mi helado y le sonreí a mi novio. _"Soy afortunada de tenerlo, después de todo él dejó sus maldades y fechorías de lado por MÍ" _pensé.

**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate**

**Un corazón de bombón que late**

**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Uhh, uh, uh, uh, uh**

**Uhh, uh, uh, uh, uh.**

Brick me miró directamente a mis ojos y yo a los de él, simplemente no puedo evitar perderme en esos preciosos ojos que tanto adoro. Él sonrió y me despeinó un poco. Fruncí el ceño e intenté arreglar mi cabello, cosa que hizo que él soltara una risa.

**Tú, tú mi inspiración**

**Receta de pasión**

**Amor sin condición, siempre.**

Volví a mirarlo a sus brillantes ojos y él a los míos. Nos acercamos más y más; al punto de que llegué a sentir su respiración… Un par de centímetros más… ¡Sólo un par de centímetros más!

Él inclinó su rostro y cerró sus ojos, yo hice lo mismo. Sí, estábamos a punto de besarnos, pero entonces, escuchamos unos silbidos, me volteé para ver quien fue el tonto que interrumpió mi momento y entonces vi a Butch, quien iba con una enorme bolsa y unos girasoles.

Fruncí el ceño y me volteé para contemplar de nuevo al pelirrojo que tanto me encantaba.

**Se derrite el corazón**

**Tan sólo con una mirada**

**Son tus besos, es tu voz que tiene mi alma enajenada.**

Tomé la mano de mi novio y continuamos caminando.

**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate**

**Un corazón de bombón que late**

**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

Una ráfaga de aire frío nos atacó y Brick, al notar que tenía frío, me abrazó cariñosamente al estilo oso. Me ruboricé completamente al sentir el calor de sus brazos, pero de todas formas, no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta enamorada ante esto.

**Quién no ha probado y no más**

**Verás que te hace volar**

**El cielo en tu paladar**

**Así me quiero quedar**

**Quién no ha probado y no más**

**Verás que te hace volar**

**El cielo en tu paladar**

**Así me quiero quedar, contigo.**

Volví a ver a mi novio de nuevo, él hizo lo mismo. Me acerqué más a él y él a mí.

**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate**

**Un corazón de bombón que late**

**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

-¿Sabes? –me dijo en voz baja- Creo que hay una forma de que te regale un chocolate.

-¿Cuál? –le pregunté sonriendo.

-Creo que tú ya sabes –sonrió pícaramente.

-Por supuesto –dije mientras le daba un dulce y tierno beso.

Nos separamos para respirar y volver a mirarnos a los ojos. Brick sonrió y acarició mi mejilla suave y delicadamente con su mano.

-Momoko –me dijo.

-¿Sí, Brick? –le dije.

-Tú eres mi bombón

-Y tú mi chocolate.


End file.
